rampagefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MechanicOrga/Rampage Wiki is OFFICIALY a shambles ...
Welcome back to the Devil Hulk blog! Its the start of a new week, there are 15 days left until christmas and ... well, I'm feeling a bit glum. I joined Rampage Wiki ''only a few weeks ago, and already it is a '''complete and utter wreck'! B adly constructed articles, chunks of information (and sentences) that make no sense, false information -- I didn't even know the monsters were running this Wiki! No wonder everything looks like its been given a good battering. Some people don't even know how to spell or where to put commas and full stops. There are also issues regarding 'voice actors' for all the monsters, some of which apparently voice giant robots and popstars. Some people have even been typing up rumorous suggestions of monster relationships; Rampage is about smashing cities to an oblivion, not dating! It was rumored in Rampage 2: Universal Tour, but now people are pushing their luck. Its like 40% of Rampage Wiki contributors are 1000 monkeys at 1000 typewriters: punching random keys, getting unusual results ''... only these monkeys are not the ''sharpest knives in the draw. Whoever is doing all these childish things to Rampage Wiki, they are a complete and utter embarassment. I ask of you, politely, to pack it in and actually construct articles in a neat and proffessional way. If you need guidelines on how to spiff up articles on Rampage ''monsters, click the link to the article 'How to Create a Sensible Rampage Monster Wiki Page'. This shall hopefully help you improve your skills on typing up articles and ''stop spamming blind information. C'mon people, I have a friend by the name of Titanollante who runs his very own wiki, the'' Titanollante Wiki. An unofficial wiki, but he has done a ''much better job than some of the unregistered users on Rampage Wiki. He even has his own custom logo and everything! There are some people, however, that actually try their very best to create articles that are neat, proffessional and accurate. They abide the rules and code! Even if they don't have accounts, some are actually better than registered logged in members ''and they try so hard to make ''Rampage Wiki ''look as awesome as possible. The work those kinds of people submit is absolutely ''creditworthy ''and should be ''praised for their excellent contributions. People who are posting rubbish into Rampage Wiki and its articles: please stop it. If you can't help in any way, let the pros (like me for instance) handle it for you. I plan to update and improve every article on this wiki, eradicate any rubbish people have uploaded and make Rampage Wiki ''a more friendly and rersourceful wiki for all ''Rampage fans who have a thirst for knowledge. Thank you for reading, that shall be all. Dismissed! Updates *I would like to mention something related to Kaiju Combat. There is a Design Team Member called Bambooshoots, who innitially wants to submit a kaiju called Boggrim. Boggrim is a huge, undead-puppet alligator who is grealty inspired from horror movies, violent scenes from kaiju films and murky, eary swamps. Search this malevolent monstrosity up on Google to find out more. He hasn't been confirmed as an official monster for the roster, but this kaiju seems pretty decent to have in KC; we don't have many zombie kaiju do we? I ask you greatly to vote for Boggrim in Kaiju Combat! Thank you guys! *I have been creating some Kaiju Combat themed costumes in LittleBigPlanet 2. They are not official, but I thought I should give them a mention. For those of you Rampage fans who also play LittleBigPlanet, you shall be in for a treat with these kaiju costumes! Category:Blog posts Category:Rampage Wiki Category:Shambles Category:Dissapointment Category:Devil Hulk Category:Embarassment Category:A monkey ... Category:... at a laptop. Category:Kaiju Combat Category:Boggrim Category:LittleBigPlanet